User talk:Artemis Paradox
There we go once again. Welcome to my talk. I'm one of the Bureaucrats and Administrators of this wiki. If you need help feel free to contact me. Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) =Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Is this where I leave messages? I'm sorry but am I in the right spot? The page is empty except for the armor template.... Anyways, oh sorry about that. I didn't know. I was about to not put that part in there but I guess I wasn't thinking straight. Thanks for telling me :) --Chronos IV 02:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Armor Question? Is there a Rathian Guards X or Vambraces X because I can't find any from the blacksmith. --leafstorm001@yahoo.com.ph 10:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Leafstorm001 Felynes From what I have seen your an experianced player and I was just wondering maybe you could tell me how many felynes can go with you on a quest at once? I have 1 hunter felyne and 2 chefs I see the reason of the chefs but if you can only take one (which I'm not sure) whats the use of two?Chimtupa 19:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Chimtipee ----